


coming home to you

by oikwardd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Pure Love, Teasing, coming home, shameless flirting, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikwardd/pseuds/oikwardd
Summary: Makki comes home tired and nearly falls asleep before Mattsun gets home. They've been doing long distance for a while but they have finally started living together recently. Nothing feels more like home than each other.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 14





	coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this months ago but thought i'd share my love for these two.  
> oh to come home to mattsun

When Makki came home that night, Mattsun wasn’t there yet. He sighed, exhausted from his classes and practice. He quickly pulled out his phone, texting his boyfriend to know where he was. They had been living together for a few weeks only, Mattsun came back to Tokyo after studying in Osaka for two years. It was difficult to be apart for that long but they pulled through. They always did. 

They started dating in their second year of high school, the two clowns of the volleyball team, the ones always messing around. They flirted 24/7 without knowing if the other was serious or not and one day, Mattsun asked Makki if he could kiss him. It was their first kiss and perhaps the best way for them to engage in a relationship.

Makki was still in college, studying management whereas Mattsun graduated last year, working in a funeral company. This choice surprised everyone at first but it was one of the greatest opportunities the boy could ever have. He sometimes worked late and would come home after Makki who had most of his practices at night. He missed volleyball but being able to cheer for his boyfriend was even better and so he didn’t try to play somewhere else. 

Makki was sitting on the couch - more like slumped on it, and did not move for a good time. He was feeling exhausted and he couldn’t help but eagerly wait for Mattsun’s return. 

“Babe, I’m home” Mattsun screamed from the hallway, closing the door behind him.

“Couch,” was the only word Makki could muster.

The taller boy quickly came in the room after a quick detour in the kitchen, putting down the groceries he just bought. Coming home to his boyfriend was something he’d never get tired of and waiting two years to be together again was so worth it. He leaned over the couch, gently kissing Makki on the forehead.

“Hey sexy” 

Makki smiled at the nickname.

“What took you so long” he whined.

“I went grocery shopping. You’ll forgive me when you see the desert I promise” 

“Mkay” Makki yawned. 

“I’ll go make dinner,” Mattsun said with a gentle voice, pushing strands of hair away from his boyfriend’s forehead. “Get some rest until then okay ? We can shower after” 

Makki simply nodded, closing his eyes with a soft smile. Mattsun giggled at that sight, taking it all in. He wanted to scream to the world how much he loved that boy and what he would do for him. 

Twenty-five minutes later, dinner was ready. Mattsun prepared hamburgers (his favorites) and had profiteroles in the fridge, the reason why he came home late. He had to go to three different stores to get some because the first two didn’t have any. But he wanted to see makki’s smile as he ate his favorite desert and he would have gone to the other end of the country to get some if he had to. 

“It’s ready baby” Mattsun gently shook Makki’s shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Noo, five more minutes” 

Mattsun smiled as he heard that, bending so his breath landed on Makki’s ear.

“If you wake up now you can get whatever you want tonight” his voice low, the smaller boy got chills.

“Anything ?” He hummed and Mattsun nodded. “Alright” 

He got up slowly and reached for his boyfriend’s hand. The brown-haired boy giggled at the sight and tied their fingers together, pulling Makki in the kitchen. They ate while talking about their days, making small talk.

It was still relatively new to them as they had spent two years close then two years apart and now, they lived together. To be honest, they were both too happy to completely realize it. Iwaizumi would often tell them they were disgusting, being so in love like that. And the boys only answered him by making out in front of him, laughing.

As they finished their burgers, Mattsun got up and walked to the fridge, taking the profiteroles out of it. Makki’s eyes lit up as the other boy put them in front of him.

“I could marry you right now,” Makki smiled brightly pulling Mattsun in for a kiss.

He gripped onto his collar’s shirt, their lips crashing together. Mattsun smiled into it, his fingers brushing on the other’s neck, deepening it.

“I love you so much,” Mattsun cried out, pulling away only for a second, breathing these words out.

He would burn the whole world for Makki if it meant he would be happy.

He would do anything for him. 

“I’d rather eat you than these now” Makki giggled against Mattsun’s lips.

“Save it for later” 

“Sadist” 

Makki grunted, making Mattsun laugh. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving a peck on his nose.

“Eat up now” 

Makki did as he was told, swallowing the whole thing in a matter of minutes as Mattsun gently stroked his back. Ten minutes later, they were standing in the bathroom.

“Strip me”

Mattsun raised an eyebrow. 

“Pleaaase, I’m tired,” Makki pouted.

“Alright big baby” giving in, Mattsun slowly lifted his boyfriend’s shirt, his fingers brushing against the bare skin.

“You’re killing me,” Makki growled, shivering at the touch.

“You brought this on yourself Takahiro,” Mattsun whispered as his lips brushed against Makki’s neck, the shirt finally off. He dropped a trail of warm kisses on his collarbone, his tongue leaving wet spots after his mouth wandered off. 

“Fuck you Issei”

“Gladly” Mattsun muttered against Makki’s stomach, his kisses going further down.

He slightly moaned as Mattsun kissed the skin right to his belly button.

“Something wrong ?” Mattsun’s voice was devilish as he knew this was Makki’s soft spot.

He was sensitive on every inch of his body but his toned stomach was the worst part and Mattsun knew that very well. 

“Oh fuck me already” he grunted, his fingers brushing in Mattsun’s hair as his head reached his boxers.

“You’ve been driving me insane with those tight shorts baby” Mattsun growled as he ripped them apart, kissing every inch of skin and fabric that laid in front of him.

“You can talk with your shirt, I can see everything through it”

“That’s the point,” Mattsun winked, looking up to meet Makki’s eyes.

“I should be the only one seeing it,” he grunted. “You’re mine”

“Oh yeah ?”

“Yeah”

Mattsun smiled, seeing Makki’s sudden confidence. It was usually the other way around. he pulled Makki’s boxers down, kissing his thighs with passion, leaving some bite marks on the soft skin. 

The tension was thick in the air - as thick as Mattsun. He left trails of kisses on his boyfriend’s skin, owning it like it only belonged to him, like Makki would be his forever. And he was planning on it. Mattsun bobbed his head, licking Makki’s hard on before getting up. His lips were swollen from all the kisses and his tongue wanting more. 

He slapped Makki’s ass, giggling. “Not so tired now are we ?”

Makki grunted, punching him in the torso. “You don’t deserve me, I hate you”

He walked into the shower, ignoring the dark haired boy who undressed quickly.

“Wrong, you love me” he muttered, his head in the crook of Makki’s neck.

He hugged him from behind, pulling him close. Mattsun loved skin to skin contact and adored taking showers together. It was something that belonged to them and them only.

“No, I hate you”

Makki kept all of the water on him, leaving Mattsun to freeze behind him.

“Bullshit” Mattsun kissed his shoulder and then attacked his cheek with his lips, tickling his ribs at the same time. “Sure you don’t love me ?”

“Hate you” Makki muttered, trying not to laugh.

“Love me”

“Hate you”

“Love me”

Mattsun tickled harder, making Makki scream this time. He pushed himself backward, his head on Mattsun’s shoulder. He leaned in for a kiss, his hand resting on the taller boy’s cheeks.

“Love you more than anything”


End file.
